


Mutual Love: The Crown of All Our Bliss

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, MILD pregnancy kink, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Standing on the other side of their (their!) bedroom, Steve can hear Natasha and her waiting ladies giggling through the heavy door. Nervous anticipation wins over the dazed fog that has been clouding his mind since he’d seen Natasha walk down the aisle towards him. He has to glance down at his hand, at his wedding band, to remind himself that today hasn’t been an elaborate hallucination. He has married Natasha. They are now husband and wife.





	Mutual Love: The Crown of All Our Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a crown on her finger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842808) by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack). 



> starksnack wrote me the most GORGEOUS Steve/Natasha gift as part of the E3490 exchange and as soon as I got to the end, I was imagining their wedding and their wedding night and this whole scenario. 
> 
> mild warning that this involves natasha wanting to rush through her first time to get past the pain.

Standing on the other side of their ( _ their! _ ) bedroom, Steve can hear Natasha and her waiting ladies giggling through the heavy door. Nervous anticipation wins over the dazed fog that has been clouding his mind since he’d seen Natasha walk down the aisle towards him. He has to glance down at his hand, at his wedding band, to remind himself that today hasn’t been an elaborate hallucination. He has married Natasha. They are now husband and wife.

The wedding ceremony had been lavish, the celebrations after that merry. They’d begun after the noon-day ceremony and it is now almost midnight. Steve had been told that the people outside the castle plan to drink wine, feast, and sing till dawn’s light. The people are obviously happy with this union, a fact that smooths away the last of his worries. 

Well.  _ Almost  _ the last of his worries. 

There’s one more thing left to do...

Licking his dry lips, Steve knocks tentatively on the door before wincing. It’s his bedroom too. He shouldn’t be knocking perhaps? The giggles fade away under a stern shushing noise before Natasha’s pretty voice calls out, “Steve? Is that you?”

Happiness blooms in him like a rose, soft and deep pink. He pushes the door open with a smile, every part of him yearning for the sight of his dearly beloved wife. She stands near the fireplace, eyes shining and shapely form covered by a loose shift that shines under the light of the fireplace. Her hair tumbles down her back in messy waves Steve wants to run his fingers through. He can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen her with unbraided hair. Now all he wants is to see her like this, aglow with happiness, cheeks pink, lips smiling.

Steve forgets about the ladies until Natasha looks away from him, murmuring, “You can go now.”

The twin girls dip in a synchronized, perfect courtesy before they scurry away, blonde heads dipped in a poor attempt to hide their girlish giggles. Steve tries not to feel embarrassed by the fact that  _ everyone  _ knows what they’ll be doing tonight. Thankfully, he’s pulled out of that thought when Natasha all but throws herself at him.

His worries fly away under the weight and warmth of Natasha’s lithe form pressing against his front. Steve groans into the kiss at the realization that their nightshirts aren’t hiding a damn thing. So he can feel the softness of her breasts against his chest. She’s felt the way his manhood twitches at the full body contact. Her giggles roll down into his stomach and warm him, as does the happy twinkle in her dark eyes.

“Husband,” she whispers coyly, “will you take me to bed  _ now _ ?”

The playful complaint makes him laugh even as he sweeps her into his arms. “Gladly, my lady.” 

She uses the fingers she’s sunk into his hair to pull him down for a biting kiss that makes him stumble at the last second. Before Steve can make sense of what’s happening, and because the hungry passion in Natasha’s kiss robs him of his awareness, Steve finds himself lying on his back in the middle of a four-post bed with a squirming Natasha sitting snug over his hips. 

Before Steve can catch his breath, Natasha’s done pulling her silky shift over her head. Something melts inside of him at the sight of Natasha relaxing back against his thighs. He’s always thought her to be a beauty but now? She’s a vision. Her dark hair contrasts magnificently with her pale breasts and brown nipples. He reaches out for the sweet curve of her waist and is amazed by the softness of her skin; it puts the best silks to shame. 

Her dark lashes flutter at the touch, drawing his gaze up. That’s when Steve realizes that Natasha’s planning something. There’s a familiar wickedness in her eyes that’s gotten him into trouble more times than he can recall. He’s about to ask what is she up to when she drops her elbows down on the mattress by his ears. Steve swallows nervously when he feels her clever fingers tugging on his shirt, followed by a whispered, “I want to see you.”

There’s an old habit he used to have when he was a child and they were newly friends; he used to babble when he was nervous. A lifetime of being Natasha’s best friend has knocked that habit out of him. Or so he’d thought. Before he realizes it, Steve’s saying, “Perhaps we should wait? I don’t want you to rush through this. We’ve got all night, there’s no-”

She cuts him off with an open mouthed kiss that makes lust rip through him like a sharpened blade through a plank of wood. It’s filthy and wet and the complete opposite of all the chaste kisses they’ve exchanged since Steve had first proposed to her barely a month ago. It makes Steve realize that Natasha hadn’t been exaggerating those few times when she’d asked Steve for more. Steve had gently turned her down, telling her they should wait for their wedding night. Not because he’s a prude but rather he wants to take his sweet time taking Natasha apart, with his fingers, lips, tongue, and co-

Natasha pulls away abruptly. Steve mindlessly follows her lips, growling his dissatisfaction before there’s nothing but rough cotton in his gaze. A blink and his shirt is gone. Natasha’s delighted eyes rake over his now naked body. Steve feels the immediate urge to hide, push Natasha off, bury himself under the covers. But he forces himself to stay, especially when Natasha’s dark gaze stays on his cock, which is now standing to full attention and is inches away from her.

Steve holds his breath, watching her, waiting for her to say something, do anything. A pink tongue slips out to wet a swollen bottom lip. Natasha peeks up at him, a blink and you’ll miss it, before she glances back down. Steve’s ready to reassure her that they have all night when she moves. Shyness gives way to determination as she takes his cock into her slim hands. Steve hisses at the touch, unable to help himself from thrusting into her gentle grip, moaning when he feels the tip of his manhood brush against something soft and  _ slick _ . Is she...? Surely, she isn’t going too...

She is, Steve realizes in dismay. Before he can stop her, she’s dropping herself down on his cock and wincing. Steve hisses at the sudden tightness around him, telling himself to stay still when she cries out at the same time, tears welling up in her eyes. “Natasha! Natasha, stop!” he tells her, hips pushing back into the bed as far as he can even as he pulls her off him.

Natasha grits her teeth against the pain but she moves off his easily. “I wanted to get that out of the way,” she explains as Steve pulls her down next to him, blinking her tears away as she peers up at him. “I knew it would hurt but I didn’t think...”

“It helps if you’re feeling relaxed.”

Dark eyes roll in a hard circle, “Thank you Steve. Are there any other obvious gems of wisdom you’d like to share? That the grass is green? The sky is blue?”

He kisses away a tear, all too familiar with how failure sharpens her tongue. “We have all the time in the world to get this right. Why are you hurrying?”

She hides her eyes from him, lowering them to stare at her hands, which she’s wringing worriedly against her stomach. “I...I just want you,” she admits softly before looking back up. “I thought if I just... got the worst part out of the way then...we could enjoy ourselves.”

His heart aches for her as much as it burns in angry sympathy. Steve’s grown up by her side but he’s never been able to figure out when and where she decided pain was a necessary compromise on the road to achieving her goals. Steve takes hold of her hands and kisses the fingers, those wonderfully clever fingers that have made so many weapons and mechanisms that have helped so many citizens in the America. He’s sworn a vow to protect, cherish, honor, and love her. And now, lying in bed next to her, Steve quietly adds to that promise. He will protect her from herself as well.

“Tasha,” Steve starts and stops, trying to gather his words. He wants to comfort and reassure her without hurting her. And it’s so easy to hurt her, not just because she wears her heart on her sleeve but he has an awful tendency to say the wrong thing at the wrong time in the wrong way. And he doesn’t want to do that, not anymore. Swallowing harshly, he pulls her against him, trying not to think of how soft and warm her breasts feel against his side. He runs his hand up her stiff back and whispers, “We don’t have to do this tonight.”

“But I want to,” she murmurs back. She raises her head, dark hair framing her longing expression, “I want you. I’ve waited so long for this moment...It still feels like a dream.” Her hand takes hold of his and presses it against the curve of her belly. “I want to make it  _ real _ .”

Lust burns at his insides, turning them to liquid that drips into and melts away at his self control. His hand presses protectively, possessively into her belly, imagining her heavy with their child. How beautiful she would look, how radiant. Steve wants that dream more than anything in the world. 

There’s a sliver of self-control left in him and Steve hangs onto that with all he’s got because he’ll be  _ damned  _ if he makes her first time anything but pleasurable for her. And didn’t he promise to himself that if she ever said yes, he would do everything in his power to make her wishes reality?

Steve presses the gentlest of kisses to her cheek, in the center of her blush. “I’ll make it real,” Steve whispers in her ear, stomach bottoming out when he feels her sweet shudder. “Tell me what you want.” 

“You,” she whispers back immediately, hands shyly wrapping around him before she pulls him on top of her. Her legs spread of accommodate his thick thigh. Steve has to close his eyes when he catches the smell of her sex. It’s heady and musky and makes him  _ want _ . A soft touch against his mouth pulls his eyes open. He peers down into Natasha’s open face, her wide brown eyes. “Make me yours.”

Steve closes his eyes, overwhelmed by her words and request. He ducks his head, capturing her lips in a firm, loving kiss before he murmurs, “It would be my honor.”

There’s little to be said after that except the quiet murmuring of each other’s names and even quieter encouragement. Steve learns what it takes to make Natasha’s back arch with pleasure. How sensitive her nipples her. The roughness of her dark pubic hair. The salty-sweet taste of her slick pleasure. The heat of her against his fingers. Steve also learns how much he loves the sting of her fingernails digging into his shoulders when he teases her. How addictive are the sounds of her pleasure when his tongue is buried inside her sex. How he could nurse on her breast for an age and not tire of her taste.

After he’s made her come twice, and feeling smug with pleasure at the sight of her so undone on  _ their  _ bed thanks to  _ his  _ ministrations, Steve gently pushes her legs apart. As he situates himself, she turns her head to stare at him, eyes dark and hazy. He touches her cheek, swallowing harshly when she mindlessly mouths at his fingertips. One day soon, he’ll draw her like this. Lush and lazy with pleasure. Right now, he takes himself into hand and rubs himself between her wet folds. Her hips rock into him immediately even as she hisses; she likes pleasure even when she’s oversensitive, Steve notes distantly.

“Ready?” he asks in a strained voice.

Natasha throws one leg around his hip and uses a heel to dig into his lower back. Her left hand reaches out for his, linking them, making their wedding bands clink softly. There’s the faintest smile on her lips. A sheen of sweat makes her glow. Her hair is a damn mess that's going to birth a thousand complaints in the morning. She's never looked more beautiful to him as she does when she murmurs, “I’ve been ready since the day you proposed.”

Humbled and so deeply in love, Steve kisses her hand and pushes into her. It’s worlds apart from before. Natasha takes him in with the sweetest of sighs, expression transforming into pure happiness and adoration that almost makes Steve fall apart. He has to close his eyes but that tears at his self-control because now all he can do is  _ feel _ . 

Where they are connected, there’s nothing but tight heat and a squeezing sensation that makes him gasp. His hips judder of their own accord, making Natasha gasp. Steve’s eyes fly open, an apology ready on his lips but she wraps her other leg around him and squeezes again. “Harder,” she moans, hips rising off the bed to take more of him in until there’s no more space between them. 

It would be easy to find a rhythm that works for them if they both weren’t caught up in kissing and touching each other. Steve’s fingers tease pebbled nipples, darken a kiss mark on Natasha’s neck, tease her swollen clit until she cries out against his throat. Her own fingers dig into back, her lips bury whimpers into his shoulder, and her body takes him in over and over again until they’re mindless with lust. Steve could stay here, in her, forever. He could make love to her every day and never tire of her. He takes in the sight of her, long hair haloing her flushed form, lush lips parted to let out a stream of pleasurable noises as Steve continues to thrust into her. 

His pleasure rises, cresting when he sees her slip a hand down her body and feel him entering her as much as she teases herself. Steve shakes as he comes, burying his face in her neck as he feels his vision darkening around the edges. He loses sense of time. There’s nothing in the world except the smell of Natasha’s perfume tinted with the smell of sweat and sex. Steve’s already addicted to it. He presses his nose against her skin and breathes in deep. A heavy sigh slips through his lips when he feels lazy fingers sink into his hair. He nuzzles closer, tightening his grip on Natasha.

“That was  _ wonderful _ ,” she breathes out, the three words blowing past his ear in a hot puff. “Better than I was made to believe.” She taps a finger against the back of neck. “Have you been keeping secrets from me?”

“I’d never,” Steve grumbles. “You were my first and only.”

He  _ sees  _ her flush travel down her neck and Steve can’t help but be  _ fascinated  _ by the sight. How far could he make that blush go? What would he have to do to make that happen? Steve looks up at Natasha in wonder, who brings a hand up to tap his nose. “Then how did you know how to please me? Did you ask someone for advice?”

The  _ thought  _ of asking any of his friends, as trustworthy as they are, for tips on how he could please Natasha has Steve’s own cheeks burning bright with embarrassment. While he’s spluttering out a denial, Natasha giggles underneath him. It makes her chest bounce in a way that makes Steve want to go again. And he thinks she understands that because her giggles turn into full-blown chuckles and kisses. 

“That’s flattering,” she tells him to his face, thereby completing his embarrassment. “But no, honestly. I know you. You’ve never been with anyone before and while you are a terribly thoughtful person, you must have asked  _ someone  _ for advice.”

“I didn’t ask  _ anyone  _ for advice,” Steve grumbles, attempting to pull out of Natasha but she tightens her grip on him and refuses to let go. She shoots him a stern look warning him not to do that again so Steve relaxes with a sigh. She’s tracing odd shapes into his back when he sheepishly admits, “I read a few books.”

He hopes Natasha’s laughter will echo throughout their lives and their marriage. “I knew it! You, Steve Rogers, are unbelievable.” The fondness in her tone gives him the courage to look into her chocolate-brown eyes and smile. Shyness transforms her from a woman enjoying the afterglow to an innocent maiden when she pulls him down into a hug and whispers, “Thank you.”

The lump in his throat roughens his voice. “You don’t have to thank me. I love you. I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“You didn’t. You don’t,” Natasha corrects herself, kissing Steve’s ear. The soft touch sends shivers running down his spine. He feels Natasha’s sly laugh against his front and brush past his ear. “Mmm, you like that?”

Steve nods senselessly, eyes rolling to the back of his head when the kisses turn into sharp little bites that make him go from half-chub to fully hard. Natasha hums her pleasure, rocking her hips gently in a to-and-fro motion that’s already driving him mad. “Do you want to fuck me again?” she asks.

The bluntness of the question startles a moan out of him. Natasha rolls them over and Steve follows willingly this time. He stares up at her, mind foggy with pleasure as he watches her toss her hair over a shoulder and smirk at him. “Do you mind if I lead this time?”

“Whatever my wife wants,” Steve demurs with what he’s sure is a sappy grin, letting his hands rest heavy on her shapely hips.

“Smart man.” Natasha winks at him.


End file.
